Night of Black Fire
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: A mysterious thief is on the loose and Sly Cooper is on her tail. Inspector Fox is attacked and Cooper and his gang are now public enmey number one. Iknow, bad summary,but better than it looks. First Sly Cooper fic. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows in the Moonlight

**Night of Black Fire**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: Shadows in the Moonlight**

**It was a beautiful night to be out in Paris. The moon was glowing bright, and the stars twinkled like a million daimonds. The brightness of the light cast shadows up and down the alley's of the city streets. A figure was hidden in those shadows, a grin creeped across his face as he sneaked through the night. Turning on his communicator the racoon started to speak...**

"This is Sly reporting in" said the racoon " I have the target in sight,"

"Sly be careful" said a voice over the com " the 'fox' lady isn't gonna make this heist any easier,"

"Don't worry Bentley" said Sly "with my good looks she's bound to take her eyes off that jewel of hers,"

"Alright lover boy" said Bentley in mock disgust " just get going,"

**Cutting off the link Sly started on his mission. Just a few months ago Sly had read in the papers about a interesting jewel called the 'Jade Dragon', reading further he had also found out that the lead of security for the jewel was noone else but Carmilita Fox. Bentley didn't know if Sly had really wanted to do more, steal the stone or flirt with Carmilita.**

**Muesuem security looked tight, before Sly could look for a way past the guards he saw a dark figure standing in the moonlight. Sly's eyes almost popped out the moment he saw her. Long, silky white fur glowed in the moonlight, her crystal blue eyes shown like stunning saphires, a ruby-colored mask surrounded everypart of her face except those eyes and of course the mouth.**

**Sly quickly got out his spy cam and took a picture of her, he was so caught up in her beauty that he didn't notice that an alarm had just gone off. Shaking his head Sly looked to see every single guard rush off into the night.**

"What's got into them" Sly said " it's like they've seen a ghost,"

**Suddenly he saw what the guards were running from, a big black wolf was chasing after them with teeth and claws bared. A sudden flash of green caught Sly's eye as the wolf ran down the streets, but he wouldn't think of that until later. Quickly he ran inside the building in hopes to steal the Jade Dragon, but to his disgrace the place had been trashed to pieces. The Jade Dragon was gone.**

**The sound of moaning reached Sly's ears and he instantly ran towards the sound. There, lying on the ground, barely moving was Inspector Fox. Sly slowly approached her and curled her up his arms.**

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"That beast..." said Fox "it came out of nowhere... at first you think your looking at an angel...but it turns out...,"

**Inspector Fox blacked out, Sly noticed that he wouldn't get any more out of her now. Before Sly could make another move four armed guards came in. Seeing an unconious Inspector Fox in Sly's hands they imedtaely surrounded him.**

"Put your hands where I can see them Cooper" said one of the cops "you're under arrest,"

**A blast suddenly sounded and to Sly's surprise Bentley in his wheelchair and Maurry came bursting in and started to take care of the guards. Inspector Fox was just begining to regian conious, but Bentley did not plan to stick around by the time she did. As soon as the last guard was taken care of Sly and the gang ran for it and just in time. Carmilita was up and looked around.**

"Hold your fire men" she said "where's the Jade Dragon?"

"Gone" said one of the troops " that thieving racoon and his gang must of ran off with it the moment they knocked you out,"

Carmilita's eyes lighted with fury as a single thought crossed her mind _"Cooper...,"_

* * *

**Running back to the safehouse Sly ordered everyone to stop and explianed what he saw.**

"That white wolf I saw must have stolen the Jade Dragon and slugged Inspector Fox," said Sly.

"If that's true" said Maurry "then what was that beast that ran after the guards?"

Sly shook his head as Bentley started to say "Look Sly, because of this incident you are now public enmey number one! The police will be on our tail from now on and we could end up in jail,"

"We have no proof that this white wolf did anything anyway, " said Maurry.

**Sly hung his head down and suddenly his ears picked up a whispering voice. Motioning for the others to be quiet Sly strained his ears to listen to the someone talking.**

"Yes" said the voice "everything went exactly as planned. The cops are now playing the blame game on some racoon I saw near the muesuem tonight...,"

The conversation halted for a minute and continued "Don't worry, I will get that key and then Operation: Black Fire shall begin,"

**The talking stopped and the group shared what each of the other had heard. What was this Operation: Black Fire? Who was the white wolf and who was she talking to? All they had were questions and no answers. The white wolf started jumping from roof to roof, there was no telling where she was going.**

"Come on" said Sly "we got to follow her,"

"Better than staying around here with the cops on our tail," said Bentley.

"Let's get going," said Maurry and together the trio of thieves went after the white wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: The Craving

**Ch.2: The Craving**

**The white wolf walked towards the far side of Paris and stood there waiting under the moonlight. Sly and his pals were hiding behind a building in hopes that she wouldn't sense them. After a moments thought Sly said " Mabye I'll go talk to her see what she knows?"**

Bentley stared at Sly saying "You sure you're not doing this just to flirt?"

"Come on Bentley" said Sly " you know me better than that,"

"I know" said Bentley "that's why I'm worried,"

**Ignoring Bentley's words of caution Sly approached the white wolf and instantly introduced himself to her.**

"And what's a lovely lady like you doing on a night like this?" said Sly.

"Oh, your that racoon that the cops are after" said the wolf " I appreciate you for taking the fall,"

"Same here" said Sly sarcastilly " you wouldn't happen to know about a missing jewel called the 'Jade Dragon' is do you?"

"What if I do?" said the wolf narrowing her eyes " the jewel isn't worth that much anyway. I'm after a much bigger prize,"

**With that the white wolf jumped and landed in a passing boat. Sly would have followed her but the boat pulled away before he could climb on too. Suddenly the urgent voice of Bentley came over the communicator.**

"Fox and her troops are heading this way" said the turtle in fright "we got to scram,"

"You and Maurry go and head back to the safehouse" said Sly " I'll meet you there,"

**The link was cut off and Sly instantly took to the rooftops, it was much faster than the streets. But to his disgrace Carmilita and seven of her troops were patrolling the rooftops, she looked plently mad and determined to catch the someone who knocked her out, so when she spotted Sly you can guess what she did.**

**Inspector Fox's eyes narrowed at the sighting of Sly. The racoon stood about two rooftops away facing the open end of Carmilita's shock pistol. Grabbing out his cane Sly moved to a defensive stance. A roar of thunder split through the sky and rain started pouring down hard. When the lightning flash it seemed like Carmilita's eyes were lighted with an enteral fire for revenge.**

"I've been waiting a long time for this Cooper" said Fox " you want a date so bad, well I'm taking you out!"

**With that Inspector Fox fired her shock pistol with thin point acerancy. Sly jumped to aviod her blasts and started running in the direction to the safehouse with Carmilita directly on his tail. Blast after blast came after him as soon as he thought one place was safe Sly ran into another one of Carmilita's troops.**

**Maurry and Bentley were close to the safehouse when the sounds of gunfire reached thier ears. Blue bolts of electrical energy streaked across the thunderous sky.**

"Oh no" said Maurry " Sly's in trouble we got to help him,"

"We won't be much help to him if the police catch us to" said Bentley "we got to get to the safehouse,"

"But..." Maurry started to say.

"No 'buts' " said Bentley " Sly has to handle this on his own. We have to find out who that white wolf is or else we won't be able to clear Sly's name from Carmilita's most wanted list,"

**Reluctantly agreeing Maurry followed Bentley into the safehouse, leaving Sly on his own. Sly on the other hand found himself completely on the run. There wasn't a good hiding place for miles and what was worse, a river was coming up with no boat in sight.**

**Slowing down and finally stopping Sly turned around and faced the authorities. Inspector Fox approached with her personal goons behind her.**

"After all these years you finally caught me" said Sly " but you've caught the wrong thief,"

"I got you and that's what matters" said Fox " Arrest him men! Sly Cooper will spending a little quality time with us from now on,"

**With that chains were placed around Sly Cooper's wrists and his cane was taken away. Soon the racoon found himself forcibly pushed into a jail cell and locked up tight. Inspector Fox's eyes were still glowing with hate. There was no telling what would happen to him now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bentley's Mission

**Ch.3: Bentley's Mission**

"Alright Maurry" said Bentley "here's the plan, when that white wolf shows up again I'll follow her to see what she's up to. With a little luck we might figure out just who she is,"

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" said Maurry "why can't we just bust Sly out right now?"

"Look" said Bentley "I want Sly back here as much as you do, but if we just bust Sly out we may get captured or get more cops on our tail. And believe me, I don't plan on letting that happen,"

"Well what do I do?" asked Maurry " just sit here?"

"Don't worry" said Bentley "if I get in trouble I'll call you,"

**With that Bentley left the protection of the safehouse and into the streets of Paris. Midnight was approaching and cops were still roaming the streets. Reporters surrounded the cop station in order to relay the story about Sly Cooper's capture. A few rooftops away a white wolf stared at the scenery below.**

**Bentley slowly rolled into position to get a better look. It was the same white wolf that got Sly in trouble, her ruby mask and pure white fur glowed in the moonlight. After standing around for a minute or so she walked off the roof and into the streets, Bentley followed her closely.**

**The white wolf walked for a few blocks and stopped near the river, her vouce could be heard when she was talking over her com link.**

"I'm closer than ever to that treasure now" she said "the key will soon be in my grasp. Those Cooper's made quite a haul throughout the years and for the first time in years one got caught...,"

**Before she could say more a voice called out from what seemed to be nowhere. It said " How ya doing Luna?"**

**The white wolf, Luna, turned around to see the purple form of Dimitri approach her. Bentley almost gasped when he saw Dimitri, what was he doing here? Luna was apparently wondering the same thing.**

"What are you doing here Dimitri?" she asked.

"Just hanging around" he said "sorry if I interrupted your conversation with your boss, but I've seen better days for your gang,"

"What do you mean?" said Luna "you were there the day Sly's family was killed by our gang. In fact you're the one that saved him,"

"What!" said Bentley almost out loud " Dimitri saved Sly's life, that's impossible!"

" I know" said Dimitri in response to Luna " you called yourself 'Blood Moon' at the time of the attack and I was the ever fashionable 'Dark Lizard', I regret at ever joining your gang in the first place,"

"Dimitri was part of the gang that killed Sly's parent's?" thought Bentley " I got to get this information to Sly quick. Looks like Maurry is going to get his wish, tonight were breaking Sly out,"

**Bentley rolled down the streets back to the safehouse and informed Maurry on what he had heard. Maurry was all to ready for action as Bentley layed out the plan for the break in. Meanwhile, Sly was just sitting around in his cell with two guards posted at the door just in case he tried to escape.**

**Suddenly Sly felt his com link come on, the police must of missed it when they searched him earlier. Bentley was on the line, to prevent being heard the two spoke in low tones over the line.**

" Listen Sly" said Bentley " the white wolf's name is Luna, she's part of the gang that killed your parents years ago. I think she's trying to get into the Cooper Vault,"

"What!" said Sly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you think that's shocking listen to this" said Bentley "Dimitri was actually part of the gang that killed your parents. He's the one who saved you from that attack,"

**Sly's eyes glowed with furiousity. He and Dimitri were arch rivals and didn't like each other very much. But, now finding out that Dimitri was part of the gang that killed his parents, you can just say that the rivalary just got a little bit worse.**

**Bentley quickly explianed his plan for the jail break and Sly quickly refused to be released. Bentley was shocked and asked Sly to explian.**

"I have a feeling that if this Luna wants my cane to open the vault she'll probally come tonight to steal it" said Sly "when she does I'll make my escape and meet you two at the safehouse. We can worry about Dimitri later,"

**Bentley agreed to Sly's plan and the com link was cut off. Slowly Sly stared up at the ceiling above him waiting for the right time to strike and for his oppenent to come.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sly's Great Escape

**Ch.4: Sly's Great Escape**

**Luna slowly crawled through the air vent and found herself inside the police station. To the were the cop offfices, and to the right were where the prisoners were kept. She went to the left first. Slowly creeping around the other cops the white wolf slid near one of the windows leading into Inspector Fox's office.**

**Inspector Fox was busy talking on the phone but she also held the Cooper Cane in her hand as well, swiping it was not going to be as easy as Luna thought. But when were thing's ever easy?**

**Luna removed a small pouch, reached inside, and pulled out a small silver ball with a strange red mark on it. Throwing the ball inside Fox's office, Luna waited for about five seconds and then crawled inside.**

**Inspector Fox was laying on the ground unconious, and the Cooper Cane had slid across the room do to the force of her fall. Luna grinned wickedly as she picked up the cane.**

"Nighty, night Fox" she said " thanks for the present,"

**With that Luna jumped out of the office and started off in the direction of the jail cells. The two guards didn't recgonize Luna until to late. Two of the silver balls were dropped and the guards fell down unconious. Sly's attention imedately turned to the disturbance and Luna dropped down from the ceiling.**

"Well if it isn't Sly Cooper" said Luna with a grin " I would have killed you those years ago but 'Dark Lizard' had to save you. To bad, he would have been a great companion if he had jioned the Fiendish Five,"

"So it's true" said Sly "Dimitri was part of your gang, but instead of killing me like you guys did to my parents, he saved my life,"

"Let's get one thing straight Sly" said Luna " I now have the cane and am one step closer to bringing out a villian more dangerous than you have ever seen, but I need the last two keys first. One is still about in this city, the other is inside your vault. We'll see who gets them first,"

Luna tossed the guards keys to the cell to Sly. Sly caught them and looked at Luna surprised, she wanted him to break out?

"Oh, two more thing's" said Luna " tell that turtle friend of yours it's not nice to drop in on peoples private conversations, because I plan on getting him soon enough. As for your escape, don't think of it as helping you out cause I'm not,"

**With that Luna disappeared leaving Sly behind. Sly unlocked the cell doors and stepped through to freedom. The guards were still knocked out so he quickly left through the same air vent Luna used to get in.**

On his way to meet Bentley and Muarry at the safehouse Luna's words floated back across his mind.

_"Tell that turtle friend of yours it's not nice to drop in on people's private conversations, because I plan on getting him soon enough,"_

"So" thought Sly " she knows that Bentley heard her conversation with Dimitri, but what did she mean by that last part?"

**Sly wouldn't figure out until later what Luna had meant about Bentley. Right now all his mind was set on were the keys that Luna was talking about and how he and the gang were going to steal them before she could.**

* * *

**Meanwhile back at police headquarters, Inspector Fox had woke up realizing that the cane was gone and imedately went towards Sly's cell. The door was unlocked and the guards were unconious, resultly saying that Sly had escaped.**

**Even more mad than she was before Carmilta grabbed her shock pistol and alerted her troops to search every nook and cranny of the city. Sly Cooper wasn't getting away from her by a long shot.**

**Luna smiled as she saw the troops patrol the streets opening every door and checking every shadow for the escaped Sly. Her plan was going perfectly, the boss would be pleased.**

**Sly was nearly a hundred feet from the safehouse when a police appeared and started yanking on the door to the safehouse. Bentley and Maurry were in trouble if the cops got inside the safehouse, and it didn't look good when more started to come.**

**Without his cane Sly couldn't fight the cops off. It looked like Bentley and Maurry were doomed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Ch.5: Nightmares**

**The police were fixing to break into the safehouse and there was nothing Sly could do from the outside, but on the inside was a different story. Just a few minutes ago before the police showed up Bentley and Murray were waiting for Sly to break out of Carmilita's clutches.**

**Bentley was surfing Theifnet when an istant message popped up for him. Curious, Bentley read the message, it said:**

**WATCH YOUR STEP. CAUSE WITH THE POLICE ON YOUR TAIL. YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE ANY TO WALK ON AFTERWARDS.**

**Bentley didn't need to guess where the cryptic message came from. Inwardly Bentley laughed at Luna's attempt to scare them off, that's when a sudden banging on the door caught his attention.**

"Open up!" said a voice from outside " offical police business. If you don't open this door me and my reforcements will break it down,"

**Murray looked over at Bentley in shock, how did the police find them? Did Sly accidently lead them here? Bentley panicked, if the police captured them now they wouldn't be able to stop Luna accomplish whatever plan she had in mind.**

**A quick knock sounded from above, Bentley and Murray imedately looked up to see a trap door slide open in the roof. The two pals were relieved when they saw Sly was on the other side.**

"We have to get out of here now!" said Sly.

**Bentley grabbed his labtop and followed Murray out the trap door. Quickly the duo followed Sly across the rooftops just seconds before the police finally broke in. Inspector Fox looked steamed that her quarry had gotten away, but the look in her eyes promised that he wouldn't be away for long.**

**As soon as the Cooper gang felt they had put enough distance between them and the police, Sly started to explian how he escaped from jail and about Luna's visit. Bentley pondered over what Luna's words could have meant when Murray suddenly let out a shout.**

"There she is!"

**Bentley and Sly imedately looked to where Murray was pointing. Standing on a rooftop not to far away was Luna. The white, ruby-masked wolf seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. Luna held out one of her claws and slashed through the air, a black hole appeared right where she had swung.**

**Sly and the gang stood frozen as she walked through that hole and disappeared. Suddenly, Bentley had this strange feeling that that dark hole Luna had formed was calling to him, daring him to go inside. He looked to see if Sly and Murray were having any strange feelings, but they only appeared to be surprised at Luna's disappearence.**

* * *

---------------------------------

Days Later...

--------------------------------

**Sly and the rest of the gang got as far away from paris as possible. They eventaully found a safe place in beatiful Venice, Italy. But right now the Cooper gang didn't feel like sight-seeing, not with Luna still around.**

**Bentley was working fevorishly at his labtop, Murray was finishing the rest of the pizza, and Sly was laying back in an old wooden chair listening to Bentley type. Luna had really done a number on them. First she had stolen the Jade Dragon and put Carmilita on thier tail. To make matters worse, she had also snagged Sly's cane. Now she didn't only have the key to the vault, but she had one other prize, a helpless Sly.**

"Bentley" said Sly " why don't you take a break and get some fresh air, you've been beating that computer all day,"

"I just got to find out what Luna is trying to do" said Bentley still typing " didn't you feel something strange when Luna opened up that portal?"

"Not really" said Sly " you Murray?"

Murray shook his head. Silence consumed the room and Sly stared at Bentley, thinking about Luna's last warning. _"What did Luna mean?"_

Later that night the whole gang was soon asleep, except for one restless turtle who kept on tossing and turning in bed.

* * *

_Bentley's Dream..._

_Bentley was rolling down the streets in his wheelchair. Something big was after him and was getting closer with each passing second. _

_"Sly! Murray! Where are you?" shouted the frightened turtle._

_A thunderous growl roared behind the fleeing turtle, which only made Bentley roll faster. A dark figure stepped right in front of Bentley's path, bringing the turtle to an arrupt halt. The shadowy figure had eerie yellow eyes and a laugh that seemed oddly familar, but it still drove a chill down the turtle's spine._

_The growl was right behind him now as he turned to see it was Luna. The white wolf smiled wickedly at Bentley, showing her teeth. With one swipe of her claw, Luna once agian created another dark portal. The shadow figure forced Bentley into the portal with a laugh._

"You are the smartest member of your team, but Sly takes all the credit. Leave them behind, avoid the same mistake, and join me,"

_Bentley screamed for the voice to stop. A light suddenly appeared, penetrating the darkness. To the turtle's surprise there was Sly. Murray was patting him on the shoulder, but where was Bentley?_

_Sly spoke " Yeah I was pretty good wasn't I?"_

_"Good?" said Murray "naw...you're the best!"_

_The light suddenly faded and both Sly and Murray vanished before Bentley's eyes. All a sudden, memories started to flash across Bentley's mind but they faded just as quick._

_"It's not true" he thought "it's not true,"_

" Oh, but it is. They have forgotten all you have ever done for them. Don't let thier words fool you...,"

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Sly's voce broke through the dream "Bentley! Wake up!"

Rapidly Bentley woke up from his dreamworld and got into his wheelchair checking the sense of urgentcy on Sly's face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Luna" said Sly " she's back,"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Rising of Blood Moon

Ch.6: Rising of Blood Moon

**Luna looked down on the beautiful city of Venice, Italy. The sun was shining brillantly from the daytime sky. Turning on her communicator Luna began to speak.**

"This is Blood Moon reporting in. I am ready to begin Phase 1,"

"Excellent Luna" said a voice over her com "get rid of the racoon first, he's nothing without his cane,"

"What about the hippo?" asked Luna.

"Don't worry about him" said the voice " just get Cooper first and soon we'll have our prize,"

**The com link cut off and Luna looked back down at the city below. The sound of running footsteps reached the wolf's ears. Grinning, Luna knew that Phase 1 had begun.**

* * *

**--------------------------------**

**Sly was running faster than he ever dared in his life. Bentley and Murray were right behind him, wondering why Sly was in such a rush.**

"Sly! Slow Down!" cried Bentley rolling as fast as wheelchiar would allow.

"What's the hurry?" said Murray puffing with every step " my body wasn't built for this kind of running,"

**Sly came to a sudden stop so fast that Murray and Bentley nearly ran into him. Turning around, and making sure they were alone, Sly handed Bentley a folded piece of paper. Bentley unfolded the paper and started to read it contents. It read:**

WHEN THE MOON IS HIGH. TWO SHALL DIE. BY THE HANDS OF BLOOD MOON.

Bentley shook his head and said " It's Luna's alright, but where did you find it Sly?"

"Underneath our front door this morning" Sly answered " she knows we're here. That's why we need to find someplace else to make our plans,"

Murray was looking over the message. Stratching his head he asked " What does it mean?"

"I have a pretty good guess" said Sly " remember what Luna said about 'getting Bentley', I think Bentley is Luna's first target,"

"If that's true" said Bentley "then who's the second person mentioned in the message?"

Sly shrugged his shoulders saying " I don't know, but I plan to find her before anyone gets hurt,"

"I'm with you pal," said Murray pounding his fist into his hand as sign that if he encountered Luna first she would be nothing but a streak on the sidewalk when he was through with her.

**Bentley also agreed to the plan and the Cooper gang split up to search the city for Luna.**

* * *

---------------------------

**Night soon fell upon Venice and Luna a.k.a. Blood Moon slowly approached the door of the police station. Carmilta Fox had been seen around Venice and Luna needed the inspector for her plan to work.**

**Rapidly knocking on the door, Luna quickly moved out of the way as the door burst open and Carmilta came out with her shock pistol raised and ready to fire. Luna laughed, making Inspector Fox turn around noticing the white wolf standing againist the police station's walls.**

"Who are you?" asked Fox.

"You don't know me?" said Luna " no, I guess you wouldn't after what Shadow Wolf did to you back in Paris. He can be gruesome at times, but not as gruesome as me."

"It was you" said Fox " you were the one who knocked me out and stole the Jade Dragon. I've been chasing the wrong ang all along,"

Luna clapped her hands slowly, grinning as she said " Bravo Inspector, you figured it out. To bad you won't live long enough to breathe a word of it to anyone,"

**With one swing of her claws Luna slashed Carmilta's shock pistol before it could be fired and started attacking the Inspector with her steel-sharp claws. Soon, Inspector Fox layed on the ground unconious, cuts and bloody gashes covering her entire body.**

**Luna howled at her victory and grabbed Inspector Fox by the tail, dragging her dead wieght to the clock tower.**

* * *

---------------------------

**Meanwhile, the Cooper gang were heading towards Town Square to relate what they found, which was nothing. As soon as they reached the rondevu point however a howl from up above suddenly caught thier attention.**

**The Cooper gang looked upward to see Luna on the very top of the clock tower holding a blood stianed Carmilta Fox in her right hand. Sly's eyes lighted with fury when he saw the shape Carmilta was in. The fox was barely moving and her blood was raining down to the ground below.**

**Bentley and Murray could sense how mad Sly was and they were feeling the same that Luna did something as evil as that. But, there were mixed feelings of surprise and shock as well. Carmilta was not that easy to beat, but somehow Luna had beaten the inspector at her own game. Luna's voice carried down to the Cooper gang below.**

"This is the end for her Sly Cooper" said Luna holding the inspector over the edge of the tower and pointing to the water below " unless you think you can save her. SAVE HER!,"

**With that Luna released her grip on Carmilta and the inspector started plunging towards the chuirning waters below. Without waiting another second to act Sly dashed towards the water.**

"Sly wait!" cried Bentley " we can't swim!"

**Sly ignored Bentley's warning and dived into the water just as soon as Carmilta's body sank beneath the surface. Few breathless minutes passed and niether Sly or Carmilta broke to the surface.**

**Luna laughed, thinking she had won and sliced open another portal and disappeared into it. Bentley and Murray slowly approached the edge of the water, staring at the curling waves.**

"He's gone " said Murray " I can't believe he's gone,"

**Bentley was on the verge of tears when he suddenly saw bubbles popping up from the surface of the water. Imedately three heads popped out of the water, one was Sly, the other Carmilta, and the last was some kind of diver.**

**The diver dragged the bodies ashore and layed them in front of Murray and Bentley. Taking off his mask the diver looked over at Bentley and Murray. The turtle and hippo gasped when they saw who had just rescued both Carmilta and Sly.**

"Dimitri?" said Bentley.


	7. Chapter 7: Dimitri's Story

**Ch. 7: Dimitri's Story**

**Later, back at the safehouse, Bentley and Murray found themselves caring for two very important people. Sly Cooper and Carmilta Fox had been layed down on Murray's bed so Bentley could examine how much damage both victims had suffered at the hands of Luna.**

**Dimitri was out of his diving suit and watched as Bentley and Murray took care of thier comerades while he just sat there drinking tea. When Bentley seemed sastified that he had done all he could, he rolled his wheelchair over to Dimitri.**

"Thanks," he said.

" Twas no problem Bro" said Dimitri " Luna is know for her drastic nature, how do you suppose she got the nickname 'Blood Moon'?"

"What I'd like to know" said Bentley " is what this Luna is up to. How do you know about her anyhow?"

"It is a long story" said Dimitri " not very sure you want to hear,"

"I'm listening," said Bentley crossing his arms.

"Very well" said Dimitri "it all began a long time ago...,"

* * *

**-----------------------------------**

**Flash Back**

**------------------------------------**

**Dimitri was struggling after his fight with Cooper and his gang. Dimitri's own gang ran off without him leaving the poor purple lizard alone. A howl came from a distance and Dimitri stared into the blinding light of the full moon.**

**There, standing in the moon's blazing white light stood a charming white wolf with a ruby mask on her face. The wolf looked at Dimitri and the lizard almost felt as if his heart had just stopped. When the wolf came closer Dimitri could barely scare to breathe.**

"Seems like you had a rough night," said the wolf.

"Thanks to that Cooper and his gang," said Dimitri brushing off his shoulders.

"How would like a chance for revenge?" asked the wolf.

"Are you putting an offer on the table?" asked Dimitri.

**The wolf smiled and signaled for Dimitri to follow her. Soon the two arrived at an old, run down shack and the wolf guided Dimitri inside. Dimitri studied the drarery interior which constisted nothing more than a old wooden table with five figures seated around it.**

"Glad to see you have returned Ms. Luna," said one of the five.

"And I see you have brought a friend" said another, with a femine voice " what's his motive?"

"He also wishes to eliminate Mr. Cooper and his family," said Luna bowing.

One of the figures nodded to the others and said "Then he has welcome to our circle. Let us introduce ourselves I am the Panda King, leader of the Fiendish Five,"

"I am know as" said the female " Mz. Ruby,"

"My humble gang members know me to be Sir Rajiegh" said the third figure.

"Name's Muggshot" shouted the fourth " I got some unfinished business to settle with Cooper,"

"Settle down Muggshot" said a wiser but freaky looking person " I am Clockwerk and I see you have already met Luna. The nickname she goes around these days is 'Blood Moon',"

"You call yourselves the Fiendish Five" said Dimitri "then why are there six?"

"How very perceptive" said Clockwerk " Luna is a team member in training and one of my personal best students. Of course if you jion us on this raid you'll need a new name. Any arguements with 'Dark Lizard'?"

Luna smiled at Dimitri and said "I like it,"

**The other member of the Fiendish Five nodded thier agreement and the whole gang went off to cease the Cooper's lives.**

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

Bentley stared at Dimitr as he said "So Luna was unoffically part of the Fiendish Five at the time of the attack, and dragged you with her. But what about the part about Sly?"

"Well" said Dimitri "while the Fiendish Five, plus Luna, were busy killing Sly's parents. I spotted a small racoon peeping through a crack in a nearby closet...,"

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

Slowly, Dimitri approached the closet where he saw a young racoon was hiding. The sounds of the Fiendish Five finishing off the racoon's parents disgusted Dimitri and he tried to approach the young racoon. The racoon, being scared, backed away from Dimitri thinking the big purple lizard was going to kill him too.

"Go on 'Dark Lizard' " said a voice from behind Dimitri, it was Luna " all the Coopers must die,"

Dimitri turned his attention back on the kid, and saw tears streaming down the young racoon's cheeks. The members of the Fiendish Five were all waiting to hear the helpless child scream in his grasp as he died.

Dimitri couldn't take it and cooped up the kid in his arms, running out of the house as fast as he could. The Fiendish Five were shocked, but Luna imedatelly sprang into action running after 'Dark Lizard'.

"Dimitri you fool!" yelled Luna "this was your chance for revenge, and you're saving this childs life?"

"The child has done nothing wrong" said Dimitri "but you and your gang have. I'm taking this boy to where you'll never find him so he can grow up in peace,"

Dimitri continued running leaving Luna behind. "I swear Dimitri, one day I'll find Cooper and destroy him and everything he holds no matter what it takes. You better watch out cause after I finish off Cooper, I'll finish off you,"

**(End Flash Back)**

* * *

**Once Dimitri had finished his story Sly and Carmilitia had started to stir. Sly was a bit surprised to see Dimitri and Carmilitia were there when he had woken up. Carmilitia was wondering why she was suddenly inside the Cooper Gang's hangout. Bentley had to explian everything.**

"What's going on?" said Sly "why's Dimitri and Carmiltia here?"

"And what am I doing here?" said Carmilitia.

"It's all very simple" said Bentley said to the Inspector " Both our gang and you have been attacked by a white wolf know as Luna a.k.a. Blood Moon. She was an original trianee for the leader of the Fiendish Five. Since the old Fiendish Five has split apart, it's seems like she has set up her own gang. Luna's been stealing trinkets and is after some kind of keys for unleashing some kind of powerful force from the Cooper Vault. We need to stop her before that happens,"

"I have told Bentley everything I know about Luna's past" said Dimitri " since I unwillingly played a role in it,"

Sly narrowed his eyes knowing full well what Dimitri meant when Carmilitia spoke up " You still didn't answer the question as to why I'm here,"

"What Luna was planning to do she needed to get you and Sly out of the picture" said Bentley " she would have almost suceeded if Dimitri hadn't rescued both of your lives. In fact Ms. Fox, we may need your help in bringing down this Luna once and for all,"

"Working with criminals would be agianist the law" said the inspector "but it looks like I have no other chioce but to trust you. But don't pull any fast ones or I'll have you all behind bars before you can say 'Oops', "

**With that settled the Cooper Gang and Carlitia Fox agreed to work together to bring Luna and her gang down for good. Want to see what happens next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kaine and Cooper

**Ch.8: Kaine and Cooper**

**Tracking Luna was't that hard to do. It was like she wanted to be followed to Kaine Island, but why? Kaine Island was just as dark and stormy as ever when Luna arrived. The rain and thunder made her feel much more at home.**

**Dragging out the cane, Luna placed it in the lock and the door slowly started to open. When the door fully opened a flash of gold caught Luna's eyes.**

"Well" said Luna stepping inside " it looks like the Coopers made quite a hall in thier days, but now...,"

The sudden voice of Carmiltia Fox interrupted her " Now you're the one who's going to jail,"

**Luna turned around see Carmiltia holding her replacement shock pistol and ready to fire. Behind her stood Dimitri and the rest of the Cooper gang. Luna's eyes narrowed when she saw Dimitri and Sly.**

"So" said Luna grinning " I guess my plan to destroy Sly and Carmiltia was foiled by you huh Dark Lizard? But, I'm afriad you're to late to stop what's about to happen,"

"Put it down Luna" said Sly pointing to his cane in Luna's hands " you don't know what your dealing with,"

"On contraire Sly" said Luna "you're the one who delivered the final key to me. For now I have all I need to ressurect The Great Fear,"

**A growl suddenly came from behind the Cooper gang and Carmiltia, okay make that several growls. It was thier turn to to turn around. Millions of wolves were lined up behind them. A large figure standing in between them.**

"Am I to late to join the party?" said a wolf were shining, dark red eyes.

"You're just in time as always Shadow Wolf" said Luna " now go fetch,"

**Shadow Wolf nodded to his black wolves and his pets imedately attacked the Cooper gang. The attack was over in about thirty seconds as a scream suddenly pierced through the sky.**

"Sly! Help!"

"Bentley!" yelled Sly.

**The black wolves were taking Bentley away from Sly and the others. Carmiltia was trying to shock the wolves, but with no use, the black wolves just shook off the affects of her rays. Sly turned angrilly to Luna, so did Murray.**

"You'll pay for this!" said Murray balling his fists.

"Oh really?" said Luna slicing a portal open with her claws " Dark Vortex!"

**Everyone's grip on the ground seemed to be lost as they floated towards the portal except for Luna and Shadow Wolf of course. Quickly Luna grabbed what she had came for and left with Shadow Wolf following some distance behind while the others floated helplessly towards the portal.**

**Murray hung on tightly to a rock and told everyone to grab hold onto something. The others managed to follow Murray's advice and grabbed onto something solid. The howling winds were trying to force them inside, but neither of them were willing to let go.**

**Suddenly, something flew into the vortex stopping it completely and it was finally safe to let go.**

"Whoah" said Sly "talk about your close calls,"

"I should have guessed you would be involved in this," said a voice and everybody looked to see the smug expression of Penelope.

"Penelope" said Murray in shock "what are you doing here?'

"Just checking on the security system me and Bentley put up last week" said Penelope " I wonder if he has that new part he needs yet,"

"I hate to brake the news to you, but your boyfriend has just been kidnapped," said Carmiltia.

"What!" said Penelope " where is he?"

"Probally where ever Luna and Shadow Wolf are taking him now," said Dimitri brushing off his siut.

"I'm going too and don't try to stop me," said Penelope.

**Sly nodded and agreed to let Penelope come along in the chase. Those creeps were going to pay for kidnapping Bentley. Sly would make sure of that.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rise of Blood Phoenix

**Ch.9: Rise of Blood Phoenix**

**The next thing Bentley knew, he had his arms pinned down by Luna and Shadow Wolf. They were in some kind of musty old cave with torches lighting the interior. Bentley struggled in his captors grasps.**

"Let go of me!" said Bentley "you won't get away with this,"

"Oh" said a sudden voice "I believe we will,"

**A throne suddenly appeared out of nowhere. On top of it, was perched the mythical form of the Phoenix. Except it didn't look like any Phoenix Bentley had ever seen. This Phoenix, instead of looking like it was born from fire, looked like it had come from blood. It seemed more gruesome than a...welll it was to nasty to describe.**

**A red wolf was now staring at Bentley. His lone, silver eyes seemed to be groping around Bentley's inner sole. Bentley gulped as he asked.**

"Who the heck are you?"

"I...my friend...am Blood Phoenix" said the wolf "leader of this little cerade layed out before you. Now that you're here my plan is one step closer to completeion,"

"So you're the one who was leading this operation to begin with" said Bentley " but why did you kidnap me? Why did you try to kill my friends?"

"You were mandatory for my scheme to work" said Blood Phoenix " you're friends, that you call the Cooper gang were standing in my way. The first step of course was to get rid of Sly. Luna and Shadow Wolf were on recon to steal the Jade Dragon when Luna spotted Sly from the roof. Shadow Wolf had his 'pets' attack the Inspector and ran off with the dragon. I called in an emergency phone tip to the cops that someone had just attacked thier boss. They arrived right on shecdule and Sly was blamed,"

"The second step was even easier than the first" explianed Luna, holding onto Bentley tight making sure he couldn't roll away. " By freeing Sly from prision your gang was sure to get hunted down more than ever. Which made it all more the easier for Phase 1 of Operation: Black Fire to begin. Leaving the note under your door I headed over to the police station and attacked Carimilita. Knowing Sly's little weakness I led you to my position with a howl and dropped her into the water. Sly would have drowned trying to save her. Making it a lot more easier in kidnapping you later,"

"But that fool Dimitri had to spoil our plans" said Shadow Wolf digging his claws into Bentley's arm. Bentley resisted to scream as Shadow Wolf continued. " because he saved them both I never got a chance to take care of that hippo leaving you defenseless and easy to snatch,"

"I still don't understand why you were trying to kidnap me?" Bentley feeling Shadow Wolf's claws dig deeper into his skin.

"We've already told you to much" said Blood Phoenix halting the converstation " prepare the ceremony. It's high time for the Great Fear to reawaken from his ashes and be born agian,"

* * *

**Back with Sly and the remiander of the gang, including Carmilita, the search for Bentley and his kidnappers was on it's last leg. Sly swung his fist at a nearby tree causing the hard timber to shiver by the force of his blow.**

"I can't believe I let this happen!" said Sly " I had a funny feeling that Luna and her gang were after Bentley and I couldn't stop it!"

"Calm down Sly" said Carmilita soothingly "we'll find him,"

**Sly eyed Carmilita for a brief second then turned his eyes away. For the first time since this crazy thing began he knew Carmilita was being sincere about helping him retrieve Bentley. She probally would done the same if one of her friends ever ended up in trouble.**

**Penelope was probally feeling the worst. She loved Bentley and knew he felt the same. If Luna and Shadow Wolf did anything to harm her turtle she was going to make them pay.**

**Murray was more than ready to make Luna and her gang pay for what they've done to the Cooper Gang ever since Paris. Dimitri was actuaclly looking a little more serious than usual too. I guess the diving gear stopped going to his head after Luna and her gang returned.**

Penelope looked at Dimitri and asked "You know Luna right? Where would she hide out?"

"Where else?" said Dimitri "in a den. Caves, holes...take your pick,"

"There's plenty of caves on the island" complianed Murray "we'll never be able to find the right one in time,"

"We have to try" said Sly "come on!"

**With that the Cooper gang began to search cave after cave after cave. When they were finally about to give up Carmilita suddenly spotted something in the light of her shock pistol. Motioning for the others to follow they went in.**

**At last they found themselves right where Bentley and Luna's gang had been a second ago. The bloody phoenix perched on top of Blood Phoenix's throne seemed to be narrowing it's eyes at them as they came closer to it and it's perch.**

**Carmilita lokked at the ground noticing several footprints and one set of wheelchiar tracks.**

"They were here" she said "but it looks like they've gone to another location,"

"There's got to be a way to find out where they went," said Sly.

**A light bulb suddenly lit up over Penelope's head and she had an idea. Quickly drilling her hand into her pocket she retrieved a small minature computer and turned it on. Two bright red dots were flashing on the map in the middle of the screen.**

"I can't believe I almost forgot about this" she said " ever since the fight with Doctor M. Betnley took his idea of a tracking device and planted one on his wheelchiar just in case The first dot shows where we are and the second dot shows where Bentley is,"

"Then what are we standing around for?" said Sly getting impatient "let's find Bentley,"

* * *

**Meanwhile Bentley hoped by now the gang was close to finding him through his tracker. Penelope was sure to be on the island, they would have found her first and she was sure to help them find him.**

**The air was getting hotter and Bentley wished he could use his legs so he could fight his guards and run out of thier grasp. Even if that did happen Luna and Shadow Wolf's grasp appeared to strong to break. Blood Phoenix was leading them closer and closer into the hot, humid center of the volcano.**

**Whatever this Great Fear was and whatever part Blood Phoenix had for Bentley to perform to resurrect it. One thing anyone knew...it wasn't going to be good.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Darkness Within

**Ch.10: The Darkness Within**

**Bentley's eyes widened when he saw the center of the volcano. Huge sheets of metal layed along one side of the gaint crater that housed the molten lava within the volcano. Something told Bentley that those metal sheets were brought down here by Luna and the gang.**

**Some of the metal sheets had already been put to use and the finished work layed along the side Luna and Shadow Wolf were dragging him toward. Blood Phoenix stopped and said to Bentley "Now it is time for you to become one with the Great Fear,"**

"What?" asked Bentley "who is this Great Fear?"

Shadow Wolf laughed "Look all around you turtle and you tell me what you are going to resurrect,"

**Although not in the mood for games Bentley looked closely at the finished metal parts Luna and her gang had made. When his eyes landed on the metal wings a volley of alarms started screaming through his head.**

"It can't be" thought Bentley " those wings...thier going to...,"

**Bentley couldn't finish his own thoughts but everything to him now was more than clear. Luna and her gang were making another Clockwerk and Bentley was chosen to become it. Danger had come and caught the poor turtle in it's trap. His only hope now is that Sly and Murray would find him in time to stop this.**

**---------------------------------**

**Sly and Murray were busy following Penelope with her tracker in hand. Carmilita and Dimitri were right behind them. The walk seemed to have lasted for an eternity and Sly's patience was getting restless. His mind kept on reflecting back to the day he and Murray had been thrown in jail and betrayed.**

**Actuaclly the betrayal came first. Sly had foolishy put his trust into a cop named Constable Neyla when he and the gang where on hunt for the parts of his old enemy, Clockwerk. Neyla had fooled the whole gang into thinking she was trustworthy and it cost them dearly.**

**Not only them but Carmilita as well. By framing her own partner Neyla had gained favor with the Contessa and Carmilita was thrown in jail along with Sly and Murray. Bentley had been far enough away from the action that he avioded being arrested it was up to him to save Sly and Murray.**

**It was tough to get through Contessa's forces but somehow Bentley managed to save Sly and Murray from the Contessa's web of terror. It was a rescue Sly would never forget.**

"Sly!" shouted Murray interrupting Sly's thoughts "Penelope has found something!"

Quickly Sly jumped over to Penelope. "Did you find him?" he asked.

"I did" siad Penelope "but the problem is there are three people in there with him. The two standing close to Bentley may be Luna and Shadow Wolf, but I no idea what the fourth blip is,"

"Only one way to find out" said Sly " you coming Murray?"

"All the way," said Murray and plowed on after Sly into the volcano.

**------------------------**

**Unfortunately what Sly and Murray saw was a shock to thier eyes. Bentley, no longer sitting in his wheelchair, was bolted to the framework that instantly sent a chill down Sly's spine. He would notice that design anywhere...Clockwerk.**

"Well well" came a voice from above. Sly looked to see Blood Phoenix sitting on his self-made throne. "you finally managed to catch up, but I fear you are to late,"

"Let Bentley go," said Sly.

"Ah, but your turtle friend hasn't finished resurrecting the Great Fear yet" said Blood Phoenix smiling " or in your case...Clockwerk,"

"Blood Phoenix hmph!" said Dimitri "carrying a new gang under your bloody wings. If you continue that 'turtle' could be destroyed,"

"That is not of your concern Dark Lizard" said Blood Phoenix "this turtle's sacrifice will be our victory. Shadow Wolf! Luna! Now!"

**Shadow Wolf and Luna ran up and ran thier claws through a mutlitude of ropes. One by one another piece of Clockwerk started to fall into place around the helpless Bentley and glue into the framework. Bentley screamed from inside the constructing machinery calling for Sly's help.**

**Sly instantly ran as fast as he could towards his friend but Shadow Wolf saw the attempted rescue and blocked Sly's path with his wolves. Murray and Carmilita moved in beside Sly.**

"We'll deal with the wolves" said Carmilita to Sly "go and save your friend,"

**Sly didn't need to be told twice and instantly sprinted past the wolves. The sounds of Murray's blows, Carmilita's shock pistol, and yelping wolves followed behind him.**

**Dimitri was in a jam himself. Luna had jumped down from her perch through one of her portals and confronted the former member of her gang. It had been years since Dimitri had been in a fight and Luna was about to see whether Dimitri still could.**

**Luna was the first to lash out and thrust one of her claws straight towards Dimitri. Dimitri dodged with amazing agility and struck a fatal blow with his tail. Instantly Dimitri was reminded of the time when he and Cooper first fought. Dimitri had come in second but proved to be Sly's equal when it came to fighting. It was no different with Luna.**

**Penelope observed all that was happening around her at that time. Luna and Dimtri were busy fighting each other, Carmiltia and Murray were trying to beat Shadow Wolf, and Sly was racing towards Bentley as fast as he could. All the the while Penelope noticed that Blood Phoenix didn't seem to be disturbed by any of this.**

**He just sat thier watching all the action take place. Penelope saw grin go up his face as Sly was just within a few yards of reaching Bentley. She did not take that as a good sign. Looking around she noticed why, the last piece of the Clockwerk outfit was approaching Bentley fast. It was the Hate Chip.**

**Just seconds before Sly came within range the new made Hate Chip was attached to the back of Bentley's neck making the turtle cry out in pain. Sly was to late. Soon Bentley's scream had changed into an evil screech and soon a horrific laugh.**

**All the fighting stopped as the new Clockwerk flapped it's mighty metal wings and soared through the top of the volcano. With a laugh that indicated victory Blood Phoenix ran outside with Shadow Wolf and Luna following behind.**

**Sly, in the meantime, could not move a muscle. The shock of one of his friend's becoming the suject of terrible experiment, like being forcibly turned into another Clockwerk, it was...words couldn't describe it. Carmilita saw Sly looking completely helpless and lost of all hope. Bentley was gone now...gone...forever.**


	11. Chapter 11: Forced Flight, New Hate

**Ch.11: Forced Flight, New Hate**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Bentley's POV just a few minutes ago...**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Although highly improbable, I had to face facts. From the way things were looking Luna's gang was going to force me onto the Clockwerk frame and finish putting the rest of the pieces in place before Sly and the gang could rescue me. Needless to say but mabye if my legs still worked I might just be able to get out of this. Trouble was they weren't, not ever since that last battle with Clock-La. So in other words I was at the complete mercy on Luna's gang.**

**Dragging me out of my wheelchair Shadow Wolf began bending steel bars around my wrists and legs so I couldn't wriggle off the Clockwerk frame. Even if I could what good would have done me? Blood Phoenix took his position on his self-made lava throne as I watched helplessly from inside the frame.**

**Finally a wonderous sound met my ears as Sly along with Carmilita and some of the gang bursted through the front entrance of the cave. For a moment my hopes shot up thinking my pals were going to suceed in getting me out of this crazy place. But when Shadow Wolf and Luna jumped down from thier positions all that hope went down the drain.**

**The sound of Luna's and Shadow Wolf's claws slicing through the ropes that held the Clockwerk parts in place nearly jolted my heart to a stop as one by one the parts started coming towards me. I couldn't see much as to what was happening because some of the incoming parts were blocking my veiw, but I could hear Sly's voice as he rushed towards me.**

"Bentley!" Sly yelled as he ran "hang on!"

**Just as I thought everything was going to turn out alright I caught Blood Phoenix's eye as he looked at the last piece of Clockwerk parts as it strolled toward me. My eyes were wide in surprise, it was the same piece of Clockwerk I removed from Clock-La that gave her all her power. The Hate Chip.**

**Without haste I felt the cold metal of the Hate Chip as it attached itself to the back of my neck. A shock of pain surged through me and it felt like I was being electrocuted from head to toe. Unable to hold it in any longer a scream finally escaped from my beak.**

**Now here I am. Flying through the skies in Clockwerk's body with the power of the Hate Chip controlling my very thoughts and actions. Who knows what could happen to Sly and Murray if I allowed the Hate Chip to gain full control over my thoughts.**

**Blood Phoenix, Shadow Wolf, and Luna had masterminded this operation but why name it 'black fire' when fire didn't seem to have anything to with it. I could feel the Hate Chip reaching back into my thoughts, tainting them with it's foul posion for hate. I only hope Sly and the others come to my rescue soon.**

**----------------------**

**Meanwhile, back at the safe house Sly's mood was anything but cheery. More like angry tossed in with a little frustration and big scoop of denial on top. Only just a few minutes ago Sly had come close to rescueing one of his best friends from becoming the new Clockwerk, but Luna and her gang had slowed them down.**

**Now Bentley was gone from Cooper gang's lives, no longer a friend, but an enmie. The atmosphere inside the safe house was pratically crackling with Sly's inner anger that even 'the Murray' was forced to back away from it.**

**Murray looked over at Carmilitia who by now was sitting alone in a shadowy corner all to herself. Dimitri and Penelope were sitting at oppisite ends of the coffefe table not daring to say a word. Finally Murray couldn't last the silence much longer and he whispered to Carmilitia.**

"Do you think we can save Bentley?"

**Carmiltia barely muttered back "I don't know. Luna and her gang may have the keys to stop this, but even if they do, and even if we destroy Clockwerk once and for all there is still a chance that Bentley will be destroyed with him, just like Neyla,"**

**The answer was exactly what Murray had feared it to be. Neyla had been destroyed when joined with Clockwerk, Bentley's fate could very well be the same.**

**Sly was busy thinking beside Bentley's personal labtop computer, although thinking was more of Bentley's thing than it was Sly's. Without Bentley's well thought out schemes Sly and Murray would have been caught years ago. Now it was up to Sly to save Bentley just like Bentley had saved him and Murray.**

"Alright we need a plan. Any ideas?" said Sly. It was the first time he had spoken in hours.

"Luna still has your cane" said Murray "not to mention the other stuff she and her gang stole,"

"Plus" said Penelope "they now have Bentley imprisioned in Clockwerk's body. We have to find someway to save him before taking out Luna and her gang, not mention the new Clockwerk parts,"

"Hmmm" thought Dimitri and said out loud "we would have to get acess to Luna's mainframe to figure out what they are planning to do with this new Clockwerk and the turtle dude. Then we would need Shadow Wolf's wolves to help out as well,"

"How can we do that?" asked Carmilitia.

"Ah" said Dimitri smiling "the turtle dude's sleep darts of course. Modify thier chemical compounds and we be able to control the wolves. Now the only problem resides in getting back Sly's cane,"

"We can't just take Luna head on" said Murray "she'll slice another of those portals open and disappear,"

"Sly's cane seems important Luna's plan" muttered Penelope then asked Sly "what were those other things that Luna stole?"

"The Jade Dragon from the Muesum over in Paris and some sort of statue from the vault why?" asked Sly.

"It's just a theory but I think I know what her gang is up to" said Penelope "think about it. Why would they choose Bentley to become the new Clockwerk when there are millions of others to choose from? Why go to the trouble of getting rid of Carmilitia and Sly, not to mention all of us to get to him? There has to be something we don't know about Bentley's past that we don't know about. The question is what?"

**For a moment everything grew silent for the second time that night. The simple thought that Bentley had some horrible, dark, secret past seemed impossible. He was abandoned as an egg at the orphanage before he had ever met Sly and Murray. Still Penelope had a point, Bentley was never one to hate even if under control by the Hate Chip.**

"Okay guys" said Sly "Bentley has done us a lot by helping us in the past. Now it's time for us to return the favor. Starting tomorrow we're getting our friend back no matter what,"


	12. Chapter 12: Operation: Save Bentley pt1

**Ch.12: Operation: Save Bentley pt.1**

"Alright Dimitri" called Sly over the binocucom "since you used to be apart of Luna's gang you and Penelope have to hack into the system to get the dibs of Luna's plan. Penelope will hack the computer and you have to provide protection for her got it?"

"Aye," said Dimitri and the connection was cut off. In a flash of second he was following Penelope over to Luna's secret hideout. It was the most likely place to start, Luna liked to keep information by her side at all times so she had to have a computer stored somewhere.

Upon entering the cave Penelope instantly spotted Luna's computer and started typing away at the keys. Dimitri, meanwhile, was searching the room for anything useful, like Sly's cane for instance, but not a trace was found.

"Sly's cane is not here" mumbled Dimitri "Luna must be keeping it by her side until whatever she is planning to do is complete,"

"And I think I know what" cried Penelope "come look at this! Its a recipe on how to restore Clockwerk to flesh and blood. The Jade Dragon and the Ruby Lion, which are the items she stole, combined with Sly's cane, and...,"

Her voice drifted off and ended in a loud gulp. Noticing the change of tune Dimitri asked what was wrong. Penelope swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking, shaking her head as she announced "and...a sacrifice of economic proportions. This is why Bentley was chosen, they're going to force him to kill thousands of lives while imprisioned inside Clockwerk's body to give the Hate Chip a chance to take over. Once the Hate Chip gains full control Luna is going to use the items she stole to make Clockwerk live once again leaving Bentley trapped to be Clockwerk forever,"

"Correct amundo sweetheart " said Luna as she jumped out of the portal she had created " and when your boyfriend becomes the new Clockwerk forever the Klaww Gang's orginal plan we'll be completed and destroy all, including himself,"

"What do you mean by that Luna?" said Dimitri pressing a hand againist his ear as if shocked.

"The Hate Chip my gang has constructed will only last 'till sundown tomorrow" laughed Luna "but when it does the electrictronic shockwave it will pass through your friend's spine and kill him and Clockwerk will be reborn,"

"Not this time," came a voice from behind Luna. Before the white wolf could turn around she was sucker punched by Murray who was standing next to Sly. Sly looked over at Dimitri giving the lizard a thumbs up.

"Smart thinking Dimitri" said Sly "you want to do the honors?"

Dimitri smiled back and flung out his long whiplike tail towards Luna sinking the white wolf flat on the ground. Luna forced herself to get up and tried slicing one of her portals open, but her claw was quickly grasped by Murray's fist.

"You're to late" Luna grinned "by now your turtle friend is killing thousands thanks to the power of the Hate Chip. If I go down Blood Phoenix we'll make sure my plan suceeds,"

"Well right now" said Murray "the only place where you'll be making plans is in jail,"

"Jails cannot hold me" said Luna "or have you forgot my power to go as I please,"

"Hey" said Penelope "what's that under her mask?"

Dimitri removed Luna's ruby mask to reveal a badly scarred left eye on the most second beautifulest face Sly had ever seen. After realizing that everybody could now see her scar Luna wriggled and fussed her way out of Murray's grip. Murray yowled as Luna's claw sliced across his hand leaving three long marks behind as it traveled to hide Luna's eye from the Cooper gang's veiw.

"Man" said Sly "what happened to your eye?"

"Gouged out" said Luna "after failing to kill you and Carmilitia. We Assassains do not know the meaning of the word 'honor'. There is no honor in failure. If we fail in our duty, this is the price you pay,"

"Are Blood Phoenix and Shadow Wolf Assassians also?" asked Penelope.

"Yes" said Luna "Clockwerk had once been our leader once upon a time. That's why Shadow Wolf, Blood Phoenix, and myself are trying to revive him, so he can lead us again,"

"Then I guess you don't care how many inoccent lives get caught in the crossfire" said Carmilitia just stepping in "word is that there's been a massive amount of killings in Proque, all commited by a hawk wearing body armor,"

"Bentley" whispered Sly then said out loud to Luna "where is my cane? Is there anyway to reverse this?"

"Shadow Wolf has it" said Luna "in two hours from now he'll use all the items we stole to perform a Summoning Ritaul to bring Clockwerk back to life. Whoever controls the cane, controls the fate of this world. You only get one wish, so make it count,"

"Oh I will" said Sly "Carmilitia she's all yours, the rest of us will head over to Proque and stop Shadow Wolf from completeing the ritaul, let's go,"

**---------------------------------**

**One hour later...**

**---------------------------------**

Sly, Murray, Penelope, and Dimitri couldn't believe their eyes when they arrived in Proque. The whole city was on fire with smoke covering at least half of the sky. Ever since the Contessa had been defeated Proque had turned into quite a peaceful city. Only at that moment it didn't seem so peaceful.

A screech split through the skies along with the sound of beating wings. The whole gang's eyes turned upward to see Clockwerk flying through the smoke and heading their way. Clockwerk's eyes were glowing green to show that Bentley had still hadn't fallen prey to the Hate Chip.

"We still got time" said Penelope "the Hate Chip doesn't have full control over Bentley yet,"

"Then let's find Shadow Wolf and Blood Phoenix before they start that ritaul," said Sly.

"One problem" said Penelope "we can't see through this smoke, it's to thick,"

"But the water isn't" said Sly suddenly getting an idea "Dimitri jump into the water and see if you can find away around the smoke so we stop Luna's gang,"

Dimitri obilged and dived into the water. It seemed like forever when Dimitri broke to the surface. He was at the bridge that led to the Contessa's house, and guess who was on the top. Shadow Wolf was at the top of the Contessa's house with Sly's cane along with the other to items that Luna and him stole.

Dimitri brought out his communicator and contacted Sly.

"Shadow Wolf is at the Contessa's old house with your cane and the other items waiting for the gaint bird" said Dimitri "stay close to the river where there is less smoke and you'll find it no problem,"

"Good work Dimitri" said Sly over the com and turned to the gang "let's go save Bentley,"

**---------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Shadow Wolf, along with Blood Phoenix peered at the smoke filled sky to the metallic bird approaching them. Holding up Sly's cane Shadow Wolf began to chant. As the chant grew Sly's cane began to glow a magnificent shade of blue.

The Jade Dragon and the Ruby Lion also glowed blue and started to slowly rise up into the air. From inside Clockwerk's body Bentley could see what was going on, but now stood powerless to stop it. The Hate Chip had full control of his actions now and the wings were beating striaght towards Shadow Wolf.

The Jade Dragon and the Ruby Lion began to spin in air above Sly's cane creating a glowing green electric circle. Just as Bentley thought this was going to be the end a voice shouted through the night that instantly gave him hope.

"Let my friend go Blood," said Sly standing along with the other gang members right behind him.

"Not likely Sly "said Blood Phoenix "as soon as your friend comes close enough Shadow Wolf will make the wish and Clockwerk shall live again!"

"I don't think so," said Penelope holding up a remote.

Pressing a few buttons Shadow Wolf's wolves started popping out from all around the place surrounding Blood Phoenix. Distracted by the growls of his own wolves Shadow Wolf turned to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the Cooper gang.

"How did you get control of my wolves?" he shouted.

Penelope grinned saying "Piece of cake,"

While Shadow Wolf was distracted by the fact that his wolves were being controled Murray Thunder Flopped on the roof shaking the building. Unprepared for the sudden weariness of the building Shadow Wolf fell and dropped Sly's cane in the process.

Jumping upward Sly snatched his cane and wacked Shadow Wolf off the roof before turning his attention over to the ceremony that was taking place. Bentley was almost in range, just a few feet more and Sly could save his friend from becoming the new Clockwerk.

Raising his can Sly wished with all his might that Bentley and the world would be safe from Clockwerk forever. In a sudden flash everything went white.


	13. Chapter 13: Return of a Friend pt2

**Ch.13: Return of a Friend pt.2**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Bentley's POV**

**---------------------------------------------**

For a moment everything was black. My eyes were closed and my body refused to move a single inch. I could hear voices speaking outside my semi-conious mind. Sly's voice along with many others were spread out around me, waiting for me to wake up.

Forcing my eyes to open I got to see the wonderful sight that had been denied to me ever since I was forced to join with the Clockwerk Frame. Sly and Murray were sitting by my side along with the Guru. I guess the Guru had been called in from the outback to heal me of my wounds.

The Panda King was there too standing beside Penelope and Dimitri. Carmiltia was lying on the couch observing all that was happening in the room right now. Despite her presence I felt my beak curl into a smile. The Cooper gang was reunited after nearly two years of seperation and all because of Luna's gang.

My mind was still fuzzy on the details of what Sly had done to set me free from Clockwerk and what I myself had done while imprisoned in his body. Mabye it was a good thing I didn't remember any of it cause I wasn't going to let anything spoil this reunion.

The real quiet one in all this was Carmilitia. Here we were, criminals she had been trying to catch nearly all her life, it was the perfect opurntunity to turn us in, but she didn't.

"Glad to have you back Bentley," said Sly.

"Me too," said Murray.

I nodded and then saw Penelope approach me. Her arms instantly wrapped my body and I could feel her tears of joy hit my skin as we hugged. Carmilitia, I saw, stared at us during the whole process, and somehow I felt she had something to say.

My hunch was proven correct when Carmilitia asked me to step outside with her...alone. Once me and Carmilitia were outside I waited patiently for whatever she had to say. Two minutes passed before she finally said it.

"I'm glad to see you back as much as your friends do, but as an officer of the law it's still my job to turn you all in," said Carmiltia.

"So" I guessed "you're taking us to jail?"

Carmiltia shook her head and continued "Risking their lives to save you proved that even for a group of thieves that you guys are brave, noble, and honorable. Besides there's a shortage of cells at the police station to hold both Luna's gang and yours,"

Carmilitia stuck out her hand and continued "But next time your gang won't get off so easy,"

Shaking her hand I grinned and said "Deal,"

Suddenly something clicked in my mind about something important that I forgot to do. While Carmilitia headed back to restrian Luna's gang I headed back inside the safehouse and approached Penelope.

"Penelope?" I said.

"Yes," she siad back.

"Remember that component I said I needed to finish the job?"

She nodded and I pulled out I tiny black box that I had hidden behind me. A gasp died in her throat as I lifted the lid of the box to reveal a gleaming gold, daimond ring. A gulp traveled down my throat as I prepared myself to say the most difficult four words a guy is supposed to say when in love.

"Will you marry me?"

She nodded accepting the ring as I put in on her finger. A few weeks later a ceremony was concocted to celebrate the ocassion and it wasn't long until me and Penelope were bonded together forever.

**-------------------------------**

**Sly's POV**

**-------------------------------**

I was glad to see that Bentley and Penelope had finally gotten married that I almost didn't hear a silent whisper coming from behind me. Turning around I could see Carmilitia hiding in the trees watching the special ocassion. She stared in my direction for a bit and we both felt each others gaze.

Smiling slyly she walked away. A grin spread out on my face as I watched her go. Clockwerk's threat had finally been removed from my life and now I felt myself wondering how long my own life would last. Taking one last look at my gang I dropped my cane to the ground, leaving my pouch and calling card on top of it.

Looking at Bentley and Penelope it's true what life is about and now I know how to start. With that thought in mind I took off after Carmilitia to start leaving the Cooper gang in Bentley's hands.

**THE END**


End file.
